User talk:*swifty*
Undone Edits Hi *swifty*, I just wanted to thank you for undoing the vandalous edits that were made to the Snowkit page. So, thank you :) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 23:23, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Rollback Rights Hi *swifty*, I wanted to tell you that I've given you rollback rights. You've proven to be a faithful user, and now, with Kitsufox and some of our more active users gone, we need the help. With rollback rights, you can easily revert vandalism with one click. Just go to the (diff) link on an edit at , and you'll now see a rollback link. Faster and easier than hitting undo, and filling in the summary, if you ask me. But only revert vandal edits, not edits of importance. Thanks for your help! Best regards, [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Salaman ) 15:23, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Toadfoot I found out Toadkit was Toadfoot in the sneak preview of Outcast. Panthereye24 08:40, 16 April 2008 (UTC) 16 april 2008 Mailing List Hi Swifty, I'm not sure if you know this, but we now have a WWiki mailing list. All you need to subscribe is an email address, and go here to sign up :) Like the Wiki, it is free to edit, and you'll see the instructions on how to do so once you subscribe. Just thought you might be interested. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 20:52, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Pictures Hi, I'm having some trouble getting pictures onto the pages, I've got a realy neat one for the Firestar page and it won't work. Can you tell me how? Lillyheart 23:01, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Character Personality Quiz Its actually been awhile since I took it and can't quite remember exactly where I took it -.- I will look around for it again and if I find it I will post a link to it for you. =)--Shippofox 13:00, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Dapplenose Thanks for adding categories and livebooks, I don't really have all the books so I don't know that much. Also if you know any information of Dapplenose can you write it in the Dapplenose article, thanks again! Bluefur123 00:47, 26 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Moving Done :) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 13:01, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Recent Changes When you go to recent changes, when it says for example (+345), what does that mean or go to? Does that help me like rank up or something? If so tell me on here or 2morro morning on duh bus...Also don't forget to bring your DS on the bus. P.S. YOU NOOBCAKE!!!! I HAD AN AWESOME SUMMARY AND WHY'D YOU DELETE IT YOU COULDA DONE ME THE FAVOR OF MOVING IT TO THE BARLEY PAGE!!!! PFFT!!!! AND ILL SIGN MY NAME IF I FEEL IT NESCESSARY...YOU KNOW MY OBNOXIOUS COMMENTS IM NOT THAT ELUSIVE!!!! >=[[]]] ---Unsingned coment by User:Riasto Voting Hi *swifty*, I was wondering if I could get you to go to Warriors Wiki:Characters, and vote in the silver-status votes at the bottom of the page. Thanks, [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 13:58, 30 April 2008 (UTC) RE:Project Locations Unfortunatly, PL will not be opening for a while. Right now, we need to focus on Project Characters. Sorry, [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 18:19, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Vote Hi swifty, will you take a look at the vote here? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:54, 16 May 2008 (UTC) TheAsterisks? Someone told me your name on Clans of Warriors is "TheAsterisks".Is that true?:P--Jayfeather113 17:04, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Welcoming Users Hiya *swifty*. I just thought I'd let you know, now, instead of simply typing , you now have to type , and it'll add your signature in the welcome box. Thanks, [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 13:27, 1 June 2008 (UTC) : Crud, now that I look at the recent changes, I see you know XD Sorry, [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 13:31, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Hi *swifty*. First, thanks for the rundo on my user page :) Second, though, about the ip that did it. It matches your school ip, and on it's contribs, it has some of yours there as well. Now I'm not by any stretch of the imagination saying it's you. But it's apparently someone from your school. Do you know who it is, or could you talk to someone about it? This isn't the first time the ip vandalized, but anyway, Thanks, [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 19:11, 2 June 2008 (UTC) : It wouldn't happen to be User:Riasto, would it? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:55, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :: I asked because I recently deleted a page he/she created, and that's what the "message" on my userpage "thanked" me for. And also, don't worry, I'm not gonna block the school IP. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 02:30, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Template Categorizing I noticed the edits you've made to the templates, and I thank you. But, I'll be getting a new laptop soon, and will be programming a bot to do the categorizing. So, if you'd like, you can stop :) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 02:07, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Re:Maps Well, you can find the maps here, so good luck on the project you're talking about. I also deleted the L+C=J page, and the talk page. If it's created again, I'll put it on the blacklist. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 00:39, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Molepaw info hi do you know who Molepaw's mentor was. im pretty sure in was Rainwhisker but am not ot sure. can you give me any info on Molepaw because he is one of my favorite characters --Shadowstream101 17:54, 17 June 2008 (UTC) thats what i thought becausethey both died at the same time... in between sunset and the sight also, do you know what Hollypaw and Lionpaw's warrior names will be? i know that jaypaw will be jayfeather but i am unsure about the others --Shadowstream101 18:05, 17 June 2008 (UTC) adoption hey this is shadowstream101 i was wondering if you could adopt me thanks!--Shadowstream101 22:51, 17 June 2008 (UTC) adoption what is a buerocrat? why do you believe in the Crow+leaf=Jay theory? Quiz Hi *swifty*, I was wondering if you'd like to try my Impossible Quiz. If so, good luck! [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 17:58, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Good luck! Hi, *swifty*, I just wanted to wish you good luck on becoming a sysop! It looks like you're a shoe-in for the slot, so, um, yeah, good luck and I hope you make it! --Rainpaw[[User talk:Rainpaw|'(talk!)']] 16:01, 23 June 2008 (UTC) *Oh, and I hope you have a safe trip!--Rainpaw[[User talk:Rainpaw|'(talk!)']] 19:30, 24 June 2008 (UTC)